Tucker Or Peapod?
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: When Arnold and Rhonda noticed tensions between Tucker Wittenberg and Peapod Kid concerning Nadine, they decide to team up and ask all three of them on what they know about the other. Who will Nadine choose? And will this little adventure push Arnold and Rhonda towards each other? Slight Arnda, Tucker x Nadine x Peapod love triangle
1. Prologue

Here's another Hey Arnold story that I currently brainstormed! It's in the pre-stages right now, but when I get time for it, I'll post more chapters! Depends on what you all think of it. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Over at Gerald Field, everyone was gathered around for a baseball game as Helga was yelling her usual commands. "Come on, people, move it or lose it! Football head, you're up to bat!"

Arnold nodded as he took the bat. "Okay... let's hope I haven't gotten too rusty..."

Harold, pitching, gave a smirk as he held on tight to the ball. "Okay, Ah-nold, let's see you try hitting this one!"

Arnold narrowed his eyes, whacking his bat on the plate as Helga just rolled her eyes at the sight. Nearby, the extra fourth graders on the field were watching the practice as Lila and Lorenzo were sharing popcorn with each other.

"Must you two do that?" Peapod Kid asked as he sighed.

"Come on, give them a break." Rhonda smiled. "Ever since Lila and Lorenzo started going out, things have been getting a little different around the area."

"Tell me about it." Tucker said, watching from the bench... as Arnold hit the ball right to Nadine, who caught it with ease.

"Hm... who knew that Nadine would have a great ball arm?" Rhonda said as everybody kept watching.

"I do agree with you, Rhonda, she is pretty good at what she does." Lila smiled upon eating her popcorn.

"Yeah..." Rhonda sighed as she looked at Nadine, who seemed to be enjoying herself, smiling. "You know, I never noticed, but Nadine has a lot more fun in the sporting events than anything else."

"Believe me, I've noticed." Peapod Kid said as he and Tucker watched Nadine, the both of them sighing.

Rhonda raised an eyebrow, looking between the two of them. "You two okay?"

"We're totally fine." Tucker smiled, watching Nadine throw the ball back.

"Why do you ask?" Peapod Kid said as Arnold went back to the bench.

"No reason." Rhonda said as Arnold looked over.

"Okay, Rhonda, your turn." Arnold said.

"Thanks, Arnold." Rhonda said as she gave a little smooth rub on his cheek. "You tried your best."

"Yeah, but nobody can beat out Nadine's catching arm." Arnold said as Rhonda went up to bat.

Arnold then heard Tucker Wittenberg and Peapod Kid sighing happily as he looked at the two. Arnold raised an eyebrow as he turned to Lorenzo and Lila. "Is there something WRONG with these guys?"

"I don't know." Lila shrugged. "They seem to enjoy Nadine playing, though..."

That put Arnold in mere thought as he looked at the two fourth graders, looking at Nadine, smiling happily towards her as Nadine caught the ball.

"Heh, good job, Spidine! You have the catching arm, all right!" Helga smirked as she patted Nadine on the back.

"Thanks, Helga!" Nadine nodded as she threw the ball back to Harold.

Gerald, who went up to bat next, frowned as he said, "You know, Helga, I can't stand the fact that you always choose Nadine on your team!"

Helga shrugged. "What can I say, she's awesome in sports."

"And bug-catching." Nadine smirked. "But sports are a good forte!"

"Athletic and smart..." Tucker smiled.

"Yeah... what can you ask for in a girl..." Peapod Kid smiled.

Their eyes then linked towards each other as they gave a slight frown. They turned away from each other as Tucker crossed his arms.

It was then Arnold made a quick connection on what was going on... and it seems it wasn't that good.

* * *

It was a little later after the practice game and everybody was heading towards home as Arnold agreed to walk Rhonda back home.

"Thanks for escorting me back home, Arnold. You are such a gentleman." Rhonda smiled.

"It's no trouble at all, Rhonda." Arnold smiled towards his rich friend. "But actually, I have a slight question for you. How have you and Nadine been getting along?"

"Oh, all right, I guess." Rhonda shrugged. "I mean, we have our slight differences, but that's fine. Isn't a good friendship what counts?"

"Yeah... anyway, I was wondering, is Nadine currently seeing anybody?" Arnold asked, out of mere curiosity.

Rhonda's eyes widened as she turned to Arnold. "Why, Arnold! You're not thinking about going out with Nadine!"

"No, no, no, she's a cool girl, but she's not my type." Arnold said. "No, actually, when I was sitting down at the bench, I noticed Tucker and Peapod Kid looking at Nadine, and smiling to themselves. When they looked at each other for a minute, they looked like they were jealous."

Rhonda paused. "Hmmm... Tucker and Peapod Kid... hmmm..." Her eyes widened. "Oh, I think I know what's going on! You think both Tucker and Peapod Kid are crushing on Nadine?"

"From the looks on their faces, they seem to be attracted to her..." Arnold said.

"Now that you've mentioned it, Arnold, I have seen Peapod Kid acting differently around Nadine ever since the whole marriage origami predictor thing." Rhonda said as Arnold blushed.

"And I've noticed Tucker and Nadine together in basketball practices every time I pass by the particular area, talking." Arnold said. "It seems that..."

"...we have a love triangle on our hands?" Rhonda paused. "That is a very interesting possibility."

"Yeah..." Arnold sighed. "You know, seeing these two looking at Nadine, then looking at each other in jealousy... I don't know who might win..."

"...I could ask Nadine tomorrow on what she looks for in a boy." Rhonda smiled. "That seems to be the possibility."

"...that's a good idea. You tell me what her answer is at recess tomorrow, and we'll team up to see how much Tucker and Peapod like Nadine!" Arnold smiled.

"Awesome idea, Arnold!" Rhonda smiled as the two arrived back at the mansion. "Well, there's my place. Thanks for escorting me home, Arnold! See you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing!" Arnold said as he started to walk off.

As Rhonda waved good-bye towards Arnold, she gave a really good smile as she went inside. "Arnold is really a nice guy... I wonder if he can agree to go with me..."

Rhonda shook her head as she said, "On the other hand... I wonder who Nadine likes... Peapod Kid... or Tucker Wittenberg? Hmmm..."

* * *

And that's the end of the first chapter! How'd you all like it? Anyway, if you guys have suggestions, leave them in a review or PM me these suggestions! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Nadine's Boy Problems

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next day, over at PS 118, Rhonda and Nadine were seen hanging out with each other as Nadine was climbing the monkey bars for exercise. In the middle of one monkey bar, Nadine smiled as she peered out. "Look over there, Rhonda! If you look close, you might see a beautiful monarch butterfly coming right past here!"

"Well, there's one thing I can't deny about that." Rhonda smiled as she watched Nadine do a back-flip. "Say, Nadine, I was wondering if I can ask you a quick question."

"Sure, what about?" Nadine said as Rhonda followed her to the fence to watch the butterfly fly past.

"I was wondering... what do you usually look for in a guy?" Rhonda asked.

The bug-lover yelped as she blushed. "Uh, what brought that on?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm thinking about you, I suppose. I mean, we are best friends, Nadine. We have to look out for our personal interests in heart." Rhonda smiled.

"Oh, like you have a slight crush on Arnold?" Nadine smirked.

"...I mean, besides that." Rhonda blushed a bit. "I mean, yes, I don't mind Arnold, he's a very sweet and caring person... but this isn't about me or Arnold... this is about YOU."

"Right, right..." Nadine paused. "Well... let me see, what do I see in a boy, huh... well... I suppose I don't mind if the boy shares similar interests to mine... my love for bugs AND my love for sports."

"Okay, okay, I can understand that. Go on." Rhonda said, taking out a list and writing it down.

"I also wouldn't mind if the boy was a pretty cool guy... and even if he had some odd name, I think he'd probably be as cool." Nadine nodded.

"Huh-uh..." Rhonda nodded, writing it down. "Tell me, Nadine... I'm curious. What do you think of Peapod Kid?"

"You mean Joe?" Nadine raised an eyebrow.

"Wait... his name is Joe? That's seriously his name? JOE?!" Rhonda said in shock.

"Well, duh. What parents actually NAME their child 'Peapod Kid'? Isn't that, like, child endangerment?" Nadine shrugged.

Curly walked by randomly and smiled, saying, "I'd name one of my kids 'Gumby'."

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Rhonda yelled, making Curly run off. "God, he's so annoying."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Nadine rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I feel Joe is a pretty cool guy. He is actually interested when I explain to him about the anatomy of bugs, and I do feel that he's only known as Peapod Kid because of last year's school play that Helga directed."

"The one Arnold and Gerald almost ran out on opening night?" Rhonda asked.

"That's the one!" Nadine smiled. "I mean, I like Peapod Kid, but I don't know..."

"I see... and what do you think of one Tucker Wittenberg?" Rhonda wanted to know more answers.

"Ah yes, Tucker." Nadine gave a smile. "Well, whenever I'm in basketball practice, Tucker and I always talk to each other. He doesn't mind me catching bugs, and we both find each other as competition sometimes... but it's all in fun and games. I know about his family life and how tough Coach Wittenberg and his wife can be, but in the end, I know he loves them all the same. I think even his father is treating me lightly, but only because I'm friendly with Tucker."

"I see... if you were in a situation where you had to choose between Tucker or Peapod, who would you choose?" Rhonda asked.

Nadine's eyes widened. "What the- where did that come from? Rhonda, surely you're not suggesting that I'm a player?"

"Of course not. I'm just curious on which boy you happen to have a crush on, that's all..." Rhonda gave a smirk.

Nadine sighed as she looked down, blushing. "Well... this is kind of embarrassing. I've never actually once thought about this situation before..."

Rhonda gasped. "Why Nadine, surely you never thought of having to make a choice of your favorite boy?"

"Rhonda, I go to school, I do homework, I play sports, and I catch bugs, even keeping bugs for pets! Romance is like, the last thing on my mind!" Nadine said in worry. "I mean come on, what person do we know that has romance secretly on her mind all the time?"

* * *

Somewhere near the bench where Phoebe was reading a book and Helga was experimenting with a yo-yo, Helga sneezed.

"Gesundheit, Helga." Phoebe said, looking up.

"Thanks. I don't know where THAT came from..." Helga said, weirdly.

* * *

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I can't choose between Tucker and Joe because I find them good friends, but... nothing like... like..." Nadine paused. "Great, now my mind is being overworked."

"Well, I can see you need time to sort it out, so if you need to talk to me again, you know where to find me." Rhonda said as she started to go off to find Arnold.

Much to her relief, she spotted Arnold talking with Gerald as she walked over to the two. "Oh, Arnold, you just got to hear about Nadine."

"What's going on?" Gerald asked, looking up.

Arnold took a deep breath. "Sorry Gerald, private conversation between me and Rhonda. Won't be long."

Gerald raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. "All right, if you say so."

As Gerald took his leave for a moment, Arnold turned to Rhonda. "What did Nadine say?"

"She says she can't decide between Tucker and Peapod Kid... by the way, did you know Peapod Kid's name is Joe?" Rhonda asked.

"Really? Huh. And we've been calling him Peapod Kid since the third grade school play started." Arnold said. "Sounds like she doesn't know who to choose between Tucker and Peapod..."

"Indeed." Rhonda paused. "You know, I do have an idea... look, Arnold, you know Tucker a little more than I do, and I know Peapod Kid a little bit better than you do."

"Oh come on, I'm friends with just about everyone." Arnold said.

"Okay, so you know who everyone is, but Peapod Kid has been hanging around the popular side a little more than your... in-between side." Rhonda used her hand to indicate the in-between.

"In-between side?" Arnold raised an eyebrow.

"Well... you're a cool guy, Arnold... but you're a little close to 'nerd', if you get what I'm saying." Rhonda explained.

"What happened to 'geek'?" Arnold asked, surprised that Rhonda used the word 'nerd' instead.

Rhonda sighed. "Turns out 'geek' is too derogatory of a term to use when talking about the upper and lower classes... so I used a substitute that wouldn't offend quite a lot of people..."

"I guess I can understand that..." Arnold paused. "I think I get what you're saying. You want me to talk to Tucker, and you're going to talk to Peapod, so we can compare and contrast on how much they like Nadine."

Rhonda giggled as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Arnold, you are such a sweetheart and you read my mind correctly."

"Well, what can I say..." Arnold blushed a bit. "I guess you can say that I'm good at what I do."

"Well, I'll try to sit with Peapod Kid at lunch... but I'm going to need Helga's help with that." Rhonda said, getting up.

"...why Helga?" Arnold asked, out of mere curiosity.

"Just to act as a character witness. That, and I don't think I want students getting the wrong idea." Rhonda said. "You better get Gerald as a witness for your conversation with Tucker as well."

"I'll note that. Thanks for the advice, Rhonda." Arnold smiled.

"Anytime." Rhonda said as the recess bell rang. "Oh, time to get back into class. I'll see you sometime later, Arnold, when we're not too busy!"

Arnold nodded as Rhonda walked in. Arnold soon caught up with Gerald as Gerald raised an eyebrow. "What was with you and Rhonda?"

"Oh, we were just talking about Nadine and a couple of boys she attracted." Arnold explained.

"Really?" Gerald raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure it wasn't because you and her both fancied each other?"

"Gerald!" Arnold blushed.

"I'm kidding, man. You know, with the way you're blushing, it acted like you and Rhonda were going out with each other." Gerald smirked.

"I'm not interested in Rhonda like that..." Arnold started.

"Are you? I want you to think long and hard about it." Gerald laughed a bit.

Arnold sighed. "Whatever. Look, I'm planning on sitting next to Tucker at lunch today. Think you can come with me and be a character witness. I'm going to visit Rhonda again later to compare and contrast notes."

Gerald smirked. "Heh, looks like you two already set up a study date!"

"GERALD!" Arnold blushed furiously as he groaned.

With everyone back in class, Nadine was walking back to her seat as she got comfortable, thinking about what Rhonda said about Tucker and Peapod. _"How could this be possible? Me, having to choose between two boys I like? It's hard to choose... I mean, I like hanging out with Tucker, he's a really cool kid... but then there's Joe, the guy with the poor misuse of a name... who actually likes the way I talk about bugs and how he likes my interests... ergh..."_

Nadine put a hand over her head. _"Darn it, Rhonda, why did you even have to bring up who I like more? Ugh..."_

* * *

There's the second chapter! How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
